Triple M Race Engineering
Triple M Race Engineering is MSX's current factory motorsport parter and co owner of MSX/R, holding 51% of the performance car manufacturer and race team. History Triple M was founded in 1995 as a privateer touring car team competing initially in the Australian Sketchup Touring Car Championship and in 1997 the British Sketchup Touring Car Championship. They used a pair of MSX ST6s in both these championships and won the privateers championship in the 1996 ASTCC. It is believed that Triple M had approached Skylark in 1996 looking for financial backing to compete using Wayers, but negociations broke down due to the owner of Triple M's family connections to MSX. In 1997 they started preparing two ISO Icons for the North American Sketchup Touring Car Championship and for the South American series a pair of VIVA FH hatches. The VIVA project was cancelled when the team received sponsorship from MSX for the 1998 season. Due to ISO's relationshipp with MSX, Triple M was able to go ahead with their ISO Icons in a now factory backed deal and compete in the NASTCC as ISO Racing for two years. In 1998 they purchased Richard Gibson Racing's share in MSX/R, which consisted of the entire race team and 51% of the road car division, and secured continued backing for MSX in the SWTCC and Sketchup World Rally Championship. Part of the deal with RGR included Gibson (going into semi retirement) taking over Triple M's BSTCC team and retaining his two ASTCC licences for a further two years. During these two years the two teams shared the running of MSX/R's ASTCC team before Triple M bought RGR's two licences. With only a few exceptions, Triple M's circuit racing history has revolved around the MSX ST7. The ST2 WRC was used for rallying and the XT8 will enter the Dakar Rally next year, but everywhere else some form of ST7 is used. S40, 50, 60 and 70 series ST7s have been used for SWTCC and ASTCC cars, and the S62 and later S71 ST7 Fastback/Taipan have been competing in GT3 racing since the series began. In 2014 Triple M will run four MSX ST7s in the Sketchup DTM Championship with factory sponsorship. Two will race under the SP Tools MSX/R banner, the other two as Valvoline Racing MSX. They will also supply engines to ORS Motorsport. Motorsport Touring Cars Touring cars have been a major part of MSX/R's operations, having competed in 2.0 and 5.0L Super Touring, Super 5000 and DTM with ST6s and ST7s GT Rally Triple M competed in the Sketchup World Rally Championship from 1999-2001 with limited success. They intend to enter a four car MSX/R team the 2015 Dakar Rally and will supply up to six customer cars for the event MSX/R Road Cars MSX Customer Race Car Program Work For Other Brands Triple M will provide ORS Motorsport with 4.0L V8 engines and other componentry for the 2014 Sketchup DTM Championship Triple M badged Production Cars Write the second section of your page here.